Haven't Met You Yet
by LuckyKira
Summary: Song Fic. Sweden ruins it between him and Finland by trying too hard in the wrong way. Can Sweden learn from his mistakes?
1. Chapter 1

Tino had always found Berwald scary to some extent. But Tino knew there was something else to Berwald. He didn't know what, but one day, he hoped to meet that side of Berwald.

_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts  
I've broken my heart so many times, I stopped keeping track  
Talk myself in, I talk myself out  
I get all worked up, then I let myself down_

Berwald looked onto Tino, who was petting Hanatomago's. Hanatomago barked and licked Tino's hand. They were both so cute.

"Finland..."Sweden thought to himself. "Am I really that scary?"

Tino turned around feeling eyes on the back of his neck. He looked up and Berwald, with a slight nervous look. "Hello Sweden!" Tino said, trying to cover his nerves up with his cheerful voice.

"Hello Finland."

Tino looked out the window to the snow. "The snow's beautiful..." The snow fell slowly, falling to their perfect place. Pure snow layered the lawn, keeping it cosy and pretty.

Then there was a knock at the door. Tino got up quickly. "I'll get it!" Tino ran to the door and opened it up. Standing there was Eduard with his laptop in hand. "Hello Estonia! Come on in!"

Eduard walked in and looked to Tino. "Hello Finland, broken laptop again I guess?"

Tino laughed nervously. "Yeah, it was er... Hanatomago's fault? Um, right this way!" Tino ran upstairs.

Eduard closed the door and turned to look at Berwald. "H-hello Sweden."

Berwald just glared at Eduard, who decided his best option was to follow Tino, and thought to himself, "Is something going on between them?"

Eduard entered Tino's room, and saw Tino sitting at his laptop, furiously clicking buttons.

"... You do realise that's just going to make it worse," said Eduard with a laugh.

"Work laptop!" Tino complained. "I need to do my work for my boss. Soon."

Eduard sat down and set to work quickly. Tino peered over Eduard's shoulder. "Tino, a bit too close..."

Tino sat back. "Eduard? Do you think Sweden suspects anything?"

Eduard looked up at Tino. "Not at all. Your laptop's fixed." Eduard got up and went over to Tino. Eduard leaned down and planted a kiss on Tino's lips. Little did the couple know that Berwald was at the door. The door was open just a crack but that was enough for Berwald to see.

_I tried so very hard not to lose it  
I came up with a million excuses  
I thought, I thought of every possibility_

Berwald was sitting on the sofa, staring at the fireplace. It had been a while back since he saw Tino and Eduard kissing. He was still upset.

Suddenly the front door opened and slammed against the wall. Berwald got up and spun around fast. Tino was standing at the door, tears streaming from his eyes. He ignored the open door behind him and ran straight upstairs. Berwald looked on in confusion for a moment before walking over to close the door.

"What's wrong with Finland...?" Berwald said under his breath. "I could go up there but... I might make things worse." He continued staring at the stairs. Berwald took a sharp intake of breath to summon up all the courage he could muster and headed up the stairs.

"Finland?" Berwald said outside Tino's room. "Is everything alright?" Berwald pushed the door open to see Tino on his bed, crying a flood. Berwald made his way to Tino. "Finland?"

"He left me! How could he!" Tino screamed into his pillow, more to himself than to Berwald. "Why! Why..." Tino's faded away into a sob and Berwald put a hand on the top of Tino's head. Tino looked up suddenly. Berwald just looked on as normal as possible.

But Tino could see something in Berwald's eyes he had never seen before. Berwald looked sweet and... innocent. Not the usual glare he wears.

Berwald and Tino locked their eyes together for a moment, trying to figure something out before Berwald finally looked away. "How could someone do that to Finland?" Berwald thought to himself. "Estonia will pay for that."

"Sweden."

Berwald looked back to Tino who had pulled him of his thoughts. Tino had seen the evil glare return and had been scared. "Don't blame Eduard... please don't. It's not his, it's mine. I'm not good enough."

"Finland, he's the unlucky one who lost someone amazing."

"Sweden, what...?" Tino looked on in confusion.

Berwald leaned down and lightly placed a kiss on Tino's lips. Tino froze for a moment and then suddenly shoved Berwald away. "No! Go away!" Tino shouted at Berwald.

Berwald just got up and left. As if nothing happened.

_And I know someday that it'll all turn out  
You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out  
And I promise you, kid, that I give so much more than I get  
I just haven't met you yet_

Berwald began buying presents for Tino but Tino just rejected them. All of them. Most of the time Tino spent his day in his room with Hanatomago. Away from Berwald, Eduard and any kind of suffering or harm.

_I might have to wait, I'll never give up  
I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck  
Wherever you are, whenever it's right  
You'll come out of nowhere and into my life_

Berwald had bought another gift although he knew that he couldn't win Tino's heart like that. Berwald just didn't know what to do. Tino was rejecting him left, right and centre. Berwald was having no luck but he wouldn't give up.

Berwald arrived home with the gift. Berwald went up to Tino's room and knocked the door. "Finland?" But Tino was nowhere in sight. There was a note on his bed. Berwald went over to read it.

_"I'm sorry Sweden. I know what you're trying to do but I don't think it can work. Please forgive me. I just want to be away from everyone. I promise I'll come back. One day, when we're both ready."_

Berwald fell to his knees and began crying. "Finland..." Berwald placed his head in his hands and cried and cried for Tino.

_And I know that we can be so amazing  
And, baby, your love is gonna change me  
And now I can see every possibility_

Tino had left Berwald a while back, but now Tino felt ready. Tino was ready to go to Berwald. But he wasn't going to make it easy for Berwald. Berwald would have to work for it.

Berwald was looking out the window again. He'd looked out the window every day since Tino had left. Then an idea came to Berwald. When Tino was ready, he would want to know Berwald truly loved him. Berwald knew what he was going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

_And somehow I know that it'll all turn out  
You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out  
And I promise you, kid, I give so much more than I get  
I just haven't met you yet_

Berwald ran to the place where he and Tino had once slept under the night sky. It was close to night by the time Berwald got there. He didn't realise this is where Tino wanted Berwald to go. Tino didn't even know himself why he wanted to go there. He just thought it meant something.

Berwald sat on the grass and looked up at the stars which he and Tino once looked upon. Something felt wrong for Berwald. He felt he had to do more. He got up again and went away. He was away to try and recreate something special.

_They say all's fair  
In love and war  
But I won't need to fight it  
We'll get it right and we'll be united_

Tino watched from his hiding spot on the edge of the forest. He saw Berwald come back with two big heavy bags. "What is he doing?" Tino thought. Tino wanted to go out there and reveal himself but he decided against it though it took every ounce of his strength to stop himself. And that's a lot of strength he's using, which means he really, really wants to go to Berwald.

Berwald begun setting up two sleeping bags as Tino watched in interest. Berwald began building a small pile of sticks with some paper and he lit it alight. After a few minutes of poking and adding wood, the fire was soon as big as one of the bags. One of the bags had not been opened and Berwald seemed to have been ignoring it.

Tino didn't know what he was doing when he took the first step out his hiding place and even when he took the second step towards Berwald, sitting beside the fire. But he did know what he was doing when he took the third step and started running toward Berwald. Tino knew exactly what he was doing.

_And I know that we can be so amazing  
And being in your life is gonna change me  
And now I can see every single possibility_

Berwald hadn't even noticed Tino until he had his arms around Berwald. Berwald actually jumped and maybe even squeaked in surprise. Tino had taken him by surprise. Berwald was speechless but Tino filled the silence.

"Sweden, why are you here? What are you doing? I don't understand. How did you know? Is your feelings still the same? Did you-" Tino was blabbering and Berwald give a small laugh that made Tino go silent suddenly. "You... laughed? I thought you couldn't laugh or something!"

"Finland, it's nice to see you," Berwald said, pulling Tino onto his lap and hugging him tightly. Berwald didn't want to let go ever again. But Tino was struggling in his arms.

"I never said I forgave you yet!" Tino said, turning his back to Berwald as best as he could.

"Do you forgive me?" Berwald asked, letting his arms drop, releasing Tino from his grasp.

Tino stayed quiet before turning around. "Maybe. I'll forgive you when I meet you." And with that Tino got up and went over to one of the sleeping bags.

_Oh, you know it'll all turn out  
And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out  
And I promise you kid to give so much more than I get  
Yeah, I just haven't met you yet_

Berwald woke up the next day to the sound of one very annoying voice. Oh yes, the voice Mathias rang clear through the air. Berwald sat up quickly and saw Mathias being an idiot, which is nothing new, in front of Lukas and Einar. Lukas and Einar both had the same blank looks they usually wore. Berwald just looked about him and sighed happily when he saw Tino still peacefully asleep.

"I think Sweden's got a thing for Finland!" Mathias roared with that awful voice of his. Mathias just laughed until Lukas hit him over the head.

"Shut up, idiot. You inconsiderate ba-" Lukas was away to say when Mathias recovered quickly and covered Lukas's mouth.

"Ah, sorry Sweden about that. Lukas has no manners." Mathias tried to say without a laugh.

Einar seemed to mutter something about Mathias being the one without manners but Berwald pushed that aside. "We should be going now," Einar said as his brother and Mathias were arguing. Einar began walking off, soon followed by Lukas, who was dragging a protesting Mathias.

Berwald sighed and lightly placed a hand on Tino's cheek. He hadn't awoken to the chaos that had surrounded him. Berwald somehow knew that even if they weren't together now, they would be soon. Something just told him that everything would work out.

_I just haven't met you yet  
Oh, promise you, kid  
To give so much more than I get_

Tino awoke to find he was in a much warmer place than where he fell asleep. He sat up, still slightly tired. He looked around and realised he was back in Berwald's house. He pulled a cover around his shoulders, he was cold. He was shivering and pulled his knees up to his chest. He watched the fire flicker, and make pretty shapes and patterns.

"Like the stars," said a voice behind Tino. Tino hadn't realised he'd said his thoughts about the fire out loud. He turned around to look at Berwald. They looked at one another, into each other's eyes.

Berwald was, yet again, the first to look away. "Sweden. Why are you always the first to look away?" Tino wondered.

"I just..." Berwald begun. Little did he know that Tino had gotten up and was walking towards Berwald. "I just find it hard to stare into the eyes of someone I love so much."

"Do you mean that?" Tino was right next to Berwald. He turned Berwald's face to look at him. Their eyes connected for a moment. They both blinked. Tino made the first move and grabbed the back of Berwald's neck so Tino could kiss him.

Berwald never reacted for a moment, not registering that this was actually happening. But when Berwald did notice, he kissed back with as much force as Tino did.

_I said love, love, love, love  
Love, love, love, love  
(I just haven't met you yet)  
Love, love, love, love  
Love, love  
I just haven't met you yet_

Berwald and Tino both pulled apart for air, gasping as if there wasn't much air left in the world.

"Swe-" Tino began before stopping himself. "Berwald... I love you."

Berwald smiled on this rare occasion. "I love you too, Fin- Tino."

"I'm glad to have met you at last, Berwald."


End file.
